Well Known
by JinkiesCrown
Summary: Lavi knows plenty about all the exorcists at the Order. Some might even be willing to say he knows more about them than they do. Except one. (ONE-SHOT! NO PAIRINGS!)


**Author notes:**

**To those who follow "Home is Where the Heart is," No, I haven't abandoned it. While I was writing chapter eleven, I was trying to decide whether or not I should finish the story off in the next coming chapters, or stretch it for a bit longer. Then I decided, "Screw it, I'll keep it going for a bit longer." But then, I didn't know what to write, so I wrote a lame One-Shot. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Lavi, the apprentice of the long living Bookman, knew a lot about the exorcists at the Black Order. He knew more about them then they knew about themselves.

He knew Lenalee Lee was the sister of Komui Lee, her parents were killed by akuma when she was a child, and she was taken into the order shortly after the incidence. He knew she was very protective of her friends, a trait she had taken on from Komui, although, not as strong.

She was kind-hearted, and gentle, yet, at the same time, she was admirably strong and brave.

Lenalee always wore her dark hair in pigtails, even as a little girl.

She was also the owner, or accommodator, of her Innocence, Dark Boots.

She made friends quite easily, but it wasn't a surprise, she more on the outgoing side.

The female exorcist didn't like to cry and be seen as weak, so she tried to smile even when she was upset.

Her heart stayed warm, even after the mental torture she went through as a child. She didn't rely on the bitterness that had the chance to take over.

If anything, she was the kindest person Lavi had met, even after his 49 personas.

* * *

Next came the dark haired samurai, Yuu Kanda. He knew that Kanda hated being called by his first name, and the reason why. Kanda hated being called Yuu because of Alma Karma, his lover from his life before he had been reborn to become and exorcist 8 years ago. He was a second-exorcist.

He only ever ate Soba noodles, God knows why.

He was a stern, serious young man that Lavi had come to know and love to annoy.

Kanda always carried his equipment type Innocence, Mugen, which was in the form of a long sword.

He always wore his long silk hair in a ponytail. The hair, reaching down his back, had never been cut. But he kept the hair style with honor.

Yuu Kanda did care for many people, but he didn't dare let it show. Often challenging them by saying they won't last another month.

As each passing day goes by, another petal to his precious lotus flower withers away, signifying his own life line.

He didn't fear death, but he didn't welcome it with open arms, either.

Kanda had the strength of an immortal warrior.

Yuu Kanda was the strongest person he had ever met.

* * *

Allen Walker was a different story. He wasn't an open book like the others. He was secretive, but at the same time, he spoke the truth. He would say any other unnecessary information, only speaking of what was asked to be spoken of. He, in a way, was a genius. No information he withheld could be easily taken.

He was... Interesting

Lavi remembered the day Allen had finally spoken a bit about his past, although, he had been drunk off sleep, which explained his opening up.

He spoke of a man named Mana Walker, his precious foster father, a traveling clown. The man had passed away when Allen was still young. He was a victim of the appearance of the Millennium Earl. Allen accepted the offer, turning his own adoptive father into a demon. The reason behind his stark white hair, and unusual scar that cruelly had sliced his left eye.

Allen managed to save his fathers soul by defeating the incomplete akuma with his deformed left hand, which held parasitic innocence.

After that night, he had been taken in by a general from the Order, Marian Cross. He went through training to become an exorcist, which led to the present day.

Allen was very kind, and had the upmost amount of manners out of anyone in the Order. He was also very modest.

Allen had strength, bravery, and kindness. He had more strength than Yuu Kanda, but even more kindness than Lenalee Lee.

He was known as The Destroyer of Time.

Yet, at the same time, he was a destroyer that saved.

But if Lavi knew anything, it would be this.

Allen was very different from the others.

Not only different, but he was special.


End file.
